


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable beans, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam and Mason are trying out dirty talk but it doesn’t work out and they quickly get off topic.





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> This is entirely Sammy’s fault for posting that picture in the prompt channel and saying it could work for Miam... it wouldn’t leave my head.

“This is... a little awkward,” Mason mumbles from the other side of the phone.

Liam makes a sound of agreement. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and there’s a light sheen of sweat breaking out all along his body.

“Liam say something,” Mason groans quietly. “This was your idea. I told you we should have just texted.”

“I wanted to hear your voice though,” Liam says, voice thick. He shifts down further in the bed and tries to calm himself. The sheets beneath him feel so cool against his bare back.

There’s a pause, and Liam can just barely make out the uptick in Mason’s heart beat so he decides to push away his nerves and roll with it. “You liked that?” 

“What?” Mason asks, voice a little breathy. 

“You like that I wanted to hear your voice,” Liam clarifies and closes his eyes. He focuses his hearing on the noises coming from the other end of the phone. “You want me to hear you, don’t you, Mason?”

“Oh god, we’re really doing this,” Mason whispers back.

Liam chuckles quietly, his nerves dissipating second by second. This shouldn’t be weird. He and Mason have been dating for over two months now and they’ve been friends their entire lives. They can handle dirty talk over the phone.

“We are,” Liam says. “As long as that’s something you want.”

“I... I want to,” Mason admits and Liam can picture his embarrassed face perfectly in his mind. His cheeks flushed darkly, his deep brown eyes alight with need.

Liam pushes away all the thoughts of phone sex and dirty talk he had seen and heard on the various porn videos he’d watched. Instead, he makes himself relax and goes with the flow of conversation and hopes he doesn’t sound ridiculous all the while. “You want to moan for me, don’t you?”

There’s a sharp inhale of breath from Mason and then a quiet exhale of, “Yes.”

The single word makes Liam’s stomach flip with excitement.

“I want you to moan for me too, “ Liam whispers into the phone. He swallows thickly and then says. “I want to hear you moan my name as I touch you... as I fuck you.” 

“Liam...” there’s a shifting of fabric and a small whine. Liam strains his ears, desperate to know if Mason has started to touch himself.

“Would you like that Mason?” Liam asks and trails his own hand down his chest, it’s slick with sweat from nerves and arousal. “Would you like me to fuck you?” 

“I—“ Mason starts but then gets cut off by a little buzz and chime.

Liam blinks open his eyes in surprise, his brows furrowing as he stares up at his shadowy ceiling. “What was that?”

There’s a fumbling sound and then a pleased “Oh.”

“Mason?” Liam says into the receiver curiously as he listens to soft indistinguishable murmurs. It’s a sound he’s grown familiar with over the years. 

“Mase, are you seriously reading right now?” Liam asks, voice full of fond exasperation.

“I just got an email from that sweepstakes we entered last week,” Mason says excitedly. “Dude, I won the tickets to that dinosaur exhibit you were so excited about.”

Liam pushes himself upright in the bed. “What? Really?”

“Yeah,” Mason says and Liam can hear the smile in his voice when he says, “Hey...”

“Yeah?” 

“You wanna be my date to the museum?” Mason asks softly.

“Of course, I want to be your date,” Liam says back just as soft.

His heart is beating even harder than it was before. Happiness running through his veins. He’s never going to be over the fact that Mason is his boyfriend—It’s never going to stop being such an exhilarating thought. He can kiss Mason and hold his hand in a way that’s no longer purely platonic.

“You’re not just using me for my museum tickets are you?” Mason teases.

“Oh, I totally am,” Liam say back. “Mason who? I’m just in it for the dinosaurs.”

Mason laughs and Liam’s heart flips at the sound of it like it always does. Liam flops back onto the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as he listens to the puff of laughter. His own jaws hurt from the force of his smile. “Hey, Mason?”

“Yeah?” Mason hums and Liam can hear him shifting around too, the sound of his voice louder now that the phone is pressed back against his face. 

Liam sucks in a deep breath and goes for it. “I love you.”

There’s a stutter of breath and a long pause. Then Mason’s voice filters in over the phone. “More than dinosaurs?”

“Yeah,” Liam grins as he thinks of the boy just a few miles away curled up in bed. He wonders if Mason is smiling as much as he is. “More than dinosaurs.”

“I love you too, Liam,” Mason tells him and Liam can hear the truth of the words in Mason’s heart beat even though the phone. 

“Oh,” Liam breathes out. Tension he didn’t know was in his body seeps away at the words. He clears his throat and asks, “More than dinosoaurs too, right?” 

There’s a creak of springs through the phone like Mason is settling himself back into a comfortable position. “Dinosaurs have nothing on you, Liam. Nothing does.” 

*

They never get around to having phone sex like they had planned but it doesn’t matter. Arguing with Mason about whether or not a stegosaurus would win in a fight against a pterodactyl and hearing him laugh is just as exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to point out any mistakes


End file.
